fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony Precure
Harmony Precure (ハーモニープリキュア Hāmonīpurikyua) is the ninth fan-series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series motis are music, dreams and hope. Plot Characters Cures / The lead cure of the season and the missing Princess of the Harmony Kingdom. She is very good at singing and wishes to become an excellent singer however, she has terrible stage fright and is very shy. Her cure alter ego is Cure Sinfonia, who represents the harmony of love and her theme colour is pink. / The sportier cure of the season and Aika's best friend. She is not that good at studying unlike Aika. Her cure alter ego is Cure Crescendo, who represents the harmony of courage and her theme colour is blue. / A very popular idol and Aika's inspiration. She is extremely good at singing and is world famous. Her cure alter ego is Cure Pitch, who represents the harmony of faith and her theme colour is yellow. / The princess of the Harmony Kingdom who was sent to Earth to find the Precure. She is Aika's long lost sister. Her cure alter ego is Cure Tune, who represents the harmony of hope and her theme colour is purple. / A mysterious girl who is the reincarnation of the Queen of Harmony. Her cure alter ego is Cure Siren, who represents the song of the mermaids and her theme colour is red. / A girl who appears later in the series. It is revealed that she is Aika's future daughter and that she came to the past seeking the Symphony Jewel. Her alter is Soaring Encore, who represents the dream's melody.and her theme colour is green Harmony Kingdom Aika's transformation partner. Lyra's tranformation partner. Makoto's transformation partner. Cadence's transformation partner. Hibiki's transformation partner. Antagonists The main antagonist of the season. She wants to spread despair around the world. She was the one who created the silent cures. Silence's right hand man and son. He shows deep respect to Silence as her son and wants to destroy the cures in anyway possible. The Evil Songs - '''A group of people who attacks the cures. * - The first to attack the cures * - The second to attack the cures * - The third to attack the cures * - The fourth and the final one to attack the cures - The evil versions of the cures who attack the cures in episode 30. They are basically the cures opposites: * - Harmonica's evil counterpart * - Crescendo's evil counterpart * - Pitch's evil counterpart * - Tune's evil counterpart * - Siren's evil counterpart The main monster of the series. Their name is French for "To Scream". Items * - The transformation item up to Hibiki. To transform, the cures must use this, have their fairy partners and say "[[Precure Harmony Overload!|''Precure Harmony Overload!]]" * - The transformation item for Yume. To transform, Yume must use this and say "''Encore Dream Wave!''" * - A group of purification items that the cures use to purify Hurlers. Each one has their own name: ** - Sinfonia's purification item, It represents the ** - Crescendo's purification item. It represents the ** - Pitch's purification item. It represents the ** - Tune's purification item. It represents the ** - Siren's purification item. It represents the ** - Soaring Encore's purification item. It represents the * - The main collectible items of the series and also trigger the girls transformation when inserted into the Harmony Pact (or the Encore Watch for Yume). There are 50 in total. Each one has their own power as well as name. The Symphony Hearts that trigger the transformations are: ** - This Symphony Heart holds the power of Love and triggers Aika's transformation ** - This Symphony Heart holds the power of Courage and triggers Lyra's transformation ** - This Symphony Heart holds the power of Faith and triggers Makoto's transformation ** - This Symphony Heart holds the power of Hope and triggers Cadence's transformation ** - This Symphony Heart holds the power of Song and triggers Hibiki's transformation ** - This Symphony Heart holds the power of Future and triggers Yume's transformation * - The place where the Symphony Hearts are stored. * - The legendary jewel that is said to grant wishes and dreams to the people of both the Harmony Kingdom and the inhabitants of the "Land of Melodies" (Cadenza City). This has been in Aika's possession ever since she found it in the Diamond Cave when she was five. Locations The main setting of the season The kingdom that was attacked by Silence and her minions 11 years prior to the series events The cave where Aika found the Symphony Jewel. Aika always goes there to clear her mind of worries and troubles. It is said that the Diamond Cave talks to wounded travellers or worried children in there and heals their wounds or clears their worries Trivia * This shares many similarities with Flower Precure, another Chinatsu Kiseki season: ** The lead cure is the missing princess of the certain kingdom (Flower Precure: Flower Kingdom, Harmony Precure: Harmony Precure) ** Both seasons start with 4 cures, with the same colours as well ** Both lead cures are the student council president of their school ** Both blue cures aren't good at studying, instead being sports ** Both yellow cures are new to their school ** Both purple cures (white in Flower Precure's case) are the lead cures sister ** Both have a female villian, with their right hand man being their son (adoptive in Flower Precure) ** They both have evil versions of the main cures Gallery Category:Hickmanmseries Category:Series Category:Hickmanm